


Stark Similarities

by SbAntimony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: a card shuffling bastard, demyx only appears for like .5 seconds, luxord is a bastard(tm), time cryptids, xiggy is confused and scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SbAntimony/pseuds/SbAntimony
Summary: Alternative title: Five times Xigbar had a heart attack (and one time he didn- oh wait, he still did)Luxord is playing a game. A very long game. Sometimes, he can leave others scrambling to catch up. It's almost like he's a master at it...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Stark Similarities

"Aww, come on, Lux! How come you're so good at this?" Demyx whined, throwing his cards down on the table.

Luxord smiled. "Luck of the draw, perhaps? Call it what you wish. Of course, it could simply be that you're a poor player."

"You've got a good eye for this stuff, Luxord." Drawled Xigbar as he leaned back on open air, gravity allowing him to recline as he wished.

Luxord blinked, then laughed as though remembering an inside joke. It was probably the largest display of emotion the assembled nobodies had ever seen. Then, Luxord coughed, composing himself. He still smiled, a quirk of his lips that Xigbar was unfamiliar with, yet itched the back of his mind.

"I suppose you could say that. Really, it's just a bit of... foresight."

* * *

Xigbar flew across the ground, managing to turn his tumble into a neat roll so that he landed on his feet. Ahead of him, the giant heartless was completely still. 

"That was a close one. You should keep a better eye on your surroundings, Xigbar. You won't always have a teammate to back you up." The idle flutter of cards sounded from nearby. Luxord sounded utterly nonchalant.

"What... what did you just do?" Xigbar asked as he stood up.

"Ah, this?" Luxord looked up, as though only noticing the frozen heartless. "It's simple time manipulation. Elementary, really. I'm certain your master covered it at some point."

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "Master Ansem didn't cover much of magic, actually."

"Ah, did he not? What a waste." The other nobody sounded oddly disappointed.

"Riiight."

"Oh, and don't forget." Luxord turned to face Xigbar fully. His face held none of the smug mirth it usually did. "The rules saved you this time. If you mention this to the superior, the rules will find you in error."

Later that night, Xigbar did not mention the incident in his report.

* * *

"Ooo, whatcha writing? Is it a diary?" Xigbar leaned over Luxord's shoulder. The nobody didn't move aside from putting his pencil down.

_ quod tripudiat cum eius… _

Was that latin?

"No, actually. It's a story."

"Oh." Xigbar stepped back. "Well that's disappointing."

Luxord rolled his eyes and picked up his pencil. "Yes, I'm sure your life is quite drab without gossip to lick the superior's boots with."

"Hey! That's just rude, you know." Xigbar accused.

Luxord didn't say anything, and instead went back to writing.

Xigbar could have left at that point, but he was curious. After all, he only knew two people fluent enough in latin to write in it. One was himself, and the other was gone. 

To make his lurking seem less weird, Xigbar spoke up. "So what's it about?"

"A man who has lost his sister, and the adventures that follow as he searches for her." Luxord's response seemed oddly forlorn, for a nobody.

That seemed oddly familiar, but Xigbar couldn't recall where he heard it. "Hm... what's his name?"

Luxord smirked. "No name, actually."

Xigbar blinked, his mind momentarily in two times at once. Then, he returned to the present. He tried to laugh off the unease. "Well, I'm sure you could always ask Marluxia. Guys got a flair for dramatic names."

"I have a feeling that wouldn't be the wisest idea." The other nobody said. He sounded like he knew something Xigbar didn't.

"Well, tell me when it's finished! I'm sure it'll be an interesting read." With that, Xigbar left through a corridor.

* * *

"Ancient keyblade legacy... don't suppose the bloke means the keyblade war?" Luxord's voice broke the silence that was only accompanied by the shuffling of cards.

"The keyblade war?" Demyx tilted his head, blinking owlishly.

"Yes." Luxord dribbled the cards between his hands, more focused on them than the conversation. "It was so devastating that it shattered the world into the many they are now. Of course, I wasn't there to see it. I'm sure it would have been quite the sight, right Xigbar?" Luxord stopped dribbling the cards, and turned his piercing yellow gaze upon Xigbar.

The nobody in question paused. "...Probably. I think the old coot's got something a bit more grandiose planned for his war, though." He deflected, as he always did.

"Right, right." Luxord nodded, as though that had been the answer he was expecting.

Xigbar frowned. This was too weird for his taste. So he asked, "How'd you even hear about the keyblade war? Aside from Xehanort's ramblings."

"How do you think? I got curious and read a book."

* * *

Luxord and Xigbar relaxed in the keyblade graveyard, both content in their silence. Then, Luxord broke it.

"So, you hang around Xehanort a lot. I'm sure you know quite a bit about the keyblade war."

"You mean I've heard him ramble about it, yeah." Xigbar rolled his eyes.

Luxord's next words made Xigbar freeze. "Has he ever mentioned a group called the foretellers?"

Thankfully, Xigbar wasn't in sight of the other nobody. He relaxed his body, and attempted to pull up his nonchalant air once more.

"Why are you asking?"

Luxord hummed. "Ah, idle curiosity. I was hoping you would indulge me, but it seems not." The nobody sounded insulted.

Xigbar sighed. He was too old for this shit. "Well... he hasn't mentioned them by name, but... if they're the guys who started the war? Then yeah."

"I suppose that meager information shall suffice. Thank you, Xigbar." Abruptly, Luxord stood up. In the next moment, he was gone through a dark corridor.

Xigbar stood up too, eyeing the spot where Luxord once stood.

Something was up with that nobody, and Xigbar intended to find out.

* * *

"Off you go now. Wouldn't want to get caught, eh?" 

Luxord was crouched in front of a gambler. The lesser nobody saluted, then twisted in upon itself, disappearing.

Xigbar chose this moment to speak up.

"Get caught doing what, exactly?"

"Ah, Xigbar. Pleasant of you to drop in." Luxord turned around, not showing any surprise at the sharp shooter's unexpected arrival.

Xigbar glowered. "Yeah, yeah, cut the pleasantries. Mind telling me what you were doing? Otherwise I'm gonna have to report it to the bossman. I'd rather not do that, seeing as you're one of the few I can actually tolerate."

"Sorry, Xigbar. But not only would that be unfair, it would be against the rules." Luxord shrugged. It was a unique shrug, one that rolled the shoulders and tilted the head. Xigbar had only seen one man shrug like that before.

"The rules." He bit out, attempting to buy time for his racing mind.

Luxord chuckled, as though amused at Xigbar's demeanor. "Yes, the rules of the game you forgot you were playing, Luxu. Oh." Luxord blinked, glancing at the sun. "It seems I'm late for my mission. I hope you'll manage to get your head back in the game soon. It's been so dull without you."

Xigbar shot forward, but Luxord was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is based off a fun theory my friend and I had: what if Luxord is MoM?  
> It's mostly based on the fact that they're both huge time cryptids, but I think it's nice.
> 
> I have to say, it was fun to write a more subtle MoM opposed to my usual outgoing one.
> 
> Fun tidbits:  
> -Demyx is actually really good at poker! He just doesn't want anyone in the org to know that he's smart, because then he would have to do actual work  
> -Luxord cheats at card games by seeing the future, hence why nobody can actually catch him cheating  
> -I hc latin to be very rarely known in the kh universe, due to it being a "dead language from a backwater world." Of course, there are still going to be languages similar to it  
> -originally, I was gonna make it so that whenever Luxord said "Luxu" it would scramble Xigbar's immediate memory, but that didn't seem very fun..


End file.
